


He Can Do This, No Problem

by PsychoPanda12



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers play nice here, BAMF MJ, Because fuck them, Canon Compliant, Civil War and Infinity War didn't happen, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I love MJ, JK b4, Just gonna ignore the angst from them, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO, i guess, i love CW & IW, mostly - Freeform, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoPanda12/pseuds/PsychoPanda12
Summary: Peter doesn't want to become an Avenger right now, for now he just wants to be Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, but that doesn't mean that he never wants to be one.For now he only deals with smaller crimes and helps with the occasional attack on New York and trains with the Avengers to better prepare himself to become one when he's older (after college, at Aunt May's insistence).That was the plan at least.But it's not his fault that a green costumed maniac crashes threw his plans to play it safe, nor is it his fault that all kinds of conspiracies and evil plots evolve around him.He just has to roll with the punches and make sure that he, his aunt, his friends, and everyone else in New York survive it.So no pressure.He can do this, no problem.





	He Can Do This, No Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So I have been obsessing over Spider-Man: Homecoming recently and how amazing MJ is, so I decided to start writing this! Well, most of this first chapter has been sitting on my laptop, forgotten, but I just found it and decided to post it! This was originally going to be a One Shot, but I'm not fond of them so I figured I'd make it into a story with a plot and all that Jazz.  
> There will be romance in this fic, I just don't know if it will be a Michelle Jones/Peter Parker or Harry Osborn/Peter Parker romance yet, both ships are still fighting for dominance in my mind right now, so.....  
> And yes, I know that Harry isn't even in Spider-Man: Homecoming, but I feel like he is important to Peter's story (and not just because of the Green Goblin and the OzCorps radioactive spider), so he is in this story (which I guess adds to the Canon Divergence thing).  
> Anyway, if you deemed this story interesting enough to look into, I thank you and hope you enjoy! <3

“Mr.Stark, I really am really sorry. I didn’t mean to disobey you, but I-I couldn't not stop that thing! It was gonna knock over a school bus, with students inside it! And you guys were busy with restraining its other tentacles and evacuating the other civilians!” Peter exclaimed, internally debating if taking off his mask would help him or hurt him in this argument. They were back at the Avengers headquarters after saving the Bronx from a possibly man-made sea monster and Tony looked exhausted, not from the fight, that wasn’t too hard, but because Peter apparently stressed him out. Which seemed a little ridiculous to him, but he wasn’t going to tell Tony Stark that. 

“Kid, I’m not mad at you for saving a bunch of other teens, your suppose to do that, I’m mad because in order to do that, you decided to fling yourself at the twenty foot kraken instead of simply moving the bus and trapping the tentacle with your webs! You job was to evacuate the area, to get civilians to safety, that’s it! I ordered you not to engage!”  

“Yeah, but-”

Tony raised his palm into the air to cut Peter off, “No buts!” He pauses and looks at some of the others on the other side of the room, which consists of Natasha, Clint, Sam and Bruce, “Did I really just say that? I did. Damn, I’m starting to remind myself of my dad. Look kid, I promised your Aunt that I wouldn’t let anything kill you  whenever you put on that suit, and running toward things that want to kill you when there is a bunch of Avengers nearby to fight that thing instead is going to get you killed, which will kill me because your Aunt would murder me as soon as she found out. So when I tell you ‘Don’t engage’, I really mean ‘Stay away from the goddamn enemy’.”

“Mr. Stark, I really don’t think-” 

“Wow, I would have brought popcorn if I knew I was going to walk in on La Telenovela de los Vengadores (The Soap Opera of the Avengers).”

Peter was once again cut off mid sentence, but not by Tony, not even another Avenger, it was someone he knew sure, but she had no reason to be here.

“MJ?” He exclaimed, stupidly, it was a good thing that Tony spoke over him or he might have accidentally given his secret identity away...again. Man, was he glad he decided to keep the mask on. But one good thing about his loud recognition was that it informed the heroes around him that MJ was not a threat, or, at the very least, was someone he knew and they didn’t attack.

“Who are you and what are you doing in here?” Tony paused, “And is that one of my Haute Couture Macaroons?”     

Peter pulls himself out of his shock and looks closer at MJ, sure enough, she has a red macaroon in one hand and paper folder in the other, she looked at Tony with her usually unimpressed gaze and took a bite. Only Michelle Jones could stand in the Avenger HQ, with Avengers, and talk to Tony Stark, the freaking Iron Man, and still not care in the slightest. Peter suspected that nothing short of world altering events could shake her out of her dull sarcasm, but even then, it would probably just become an irritated sarcasm instead. 

“Yeah, they’re actually pretty good, I can see why you keep them hidden.”

Tony looked offended, “ _ Pretty good _ ? Kid, those Macaroons cost over seven grand.” He paused and seemed to clear his head by visibly shaking it, “No, wait, that’s not what’s important right now.”

Peter disagreed, he was having a hard time processing what was happening, despite his usually quick thought process, which wasn’t unusual around this girl as of late, so he put a mental list together in his head;

  1. MJ was inside AHQ 
  2. She somehow got past security _and_ FRIDAY to get into the common room
  3. She wasn’t impressed by the building
  4. She was even less impressed by the Avengers in the room
  5. She was sassing said Avengers (a least one, a little)
  6. She found Tony Stark’s hidden stash of cookies
  7. She stole one of said cookies
  8. Cookies were over 7 _thousand_ dollars



He didn’t know how to react to the newly processed data. Before he could, MJ stepped forwards, right past Tony, and up to him. If he was confused already, he was even more so when she did this, and it confused him even further when she pressed the folder to his chest, which he reflexively grabbed.

“Here Peter, Mr. Harrington told me to give you the permission slip for this years Decathlon competition, which you better actually make it to because you are slightly less useless than Flash. Also, you’re lucky I was already heading in this direction to criticize painting at an art exhibit, so you should be thankful.”

Peter gaped at her, he was glad his mask hid his fish out of water impersonation, then he straitened and lowered his voice a little as he said, “I’m sorry ma’am, but I think you have the wrong per-” MJ, finger pressing into his chest cut him off, or maybe it was just her glare that shut him up. It did always make him feel like curling up in a corner and crying. Why? He wish he knew.

“That..is a terrible play off, how can you be wearing a mask and still have an awful poker face?” She raised an eyebrow at him, “Anyway SpiderDork, yes I know you’re Peter Parker and ‘Ah, what a surprise’, but who cares, just have your Aunt May sign that paper.”

“Uh….how-how did you find out?” He asks after taking off the mask.

MJ straightens and looks at him seriously, “I’ve always known Peter, it was never a secret, everyone know.”

Peter leans back in horror with his eyes wide, then MJ’s posture relaxes and her lips curl into an amused smirk.

“Just kidding, man, you should see your face. I just saw you on the roof during Liz’s lame party.”

“Oh.”

“And before that, I heard Ned ask you if you lay eggs.”

“Uh…”

“And I saw you make your webbing in Chemistry.”

“Um.”

“And before that, I saw you lift up the lockers in the hallway to grab a red and blue outfit just hours before a video of someone in red and blue stopped a speeding bus popped up on the internet.”

“...”

“And between all that, you disappeared whenever something newsworthy happened, Spider-Man got a suit upgrade the same time you got an 'internship' at Stark Industries, you suck at lying, and I recognized your voice in Washington. Honestly it’s a miracle no one else knows, it just proves my theory that the education system lowers intelligence in today's youth rather than increase it. Anyway, that concludes my business here, later Loser.” My looks away from Peter as he stays frozen in a state of embarrassed shock and to the Avengers, “Sorry for barging in, I guess, I be on my way. Oh, and thanks for the macaroon, bye Fri.”

“Have a good day MJ, I wish you luck on finding a piece of art that meets your creative and meaningful expectations.” FRIDAY’s softly accented voice responds as MJ makes her way out of the common room.

“Who was that? And how did she get in here?” Tony asked.

“That’s Michelle Jones, my...friend, MJ. But don’t call her that unless you want to be verbally stabbed, she only lets her friends call her MJ with her express permission. I-I don’t know how she got here though.” Peter answered.

“Okay, Friday?”

“I let her in Boss.”

“Why?” Tony was befuddled.

“She had something she wanted to give to Mr. Parker for school.” 

“But why let her into the compound and into the resident area?”

“She had a rebuttal for my every reason not to let her in and I could not find any faults in her logic.”

“So she....she  _ debated _ her way in?”

“I believe that.” Peter commented only to be ignored.

“Is she a threat?” Natasha finally decided to speak up.

“God, I hope not, I’d be screwed.” This time, Peter’s comment managed to draw everyone's attention back to him and he flushed and floundered to explain, “She’s...MJ is very persuasive and can win just about any debate, she could probably convince you that the sky is green is she felt like it. The idea of her deciding to become a super villain is enough to give me nightmares, MJ isn’t someone you want to go against.”

Bruce looked like her understood Peters plight, Natasha was smirking, Sam and Clint looked like they were trying not to laugh, and Stark still looked troubled.

“O-kay, but seriously, why did she have one of my macaroons?” Tony asked.

“Also, you called MJ by her nickname, did she befriend you Friday.” Peter added.

“That’s right Mr. Parker, MJ deemed me a friend and told me to address her as MJ. As for your macaroons Boss, MJ expressed her hunger from a lack of eating before her trip upstate and your stash was in closest proximity to her for her to eat something and she had limited time to be here in order to make it to her art exhibit.” 

“So you told her where it was?”

“No fair! We’ve been asking for those!” Sam complained.

“And we haven’t been able to find them!” Clint added.

“That’s because I know not to hide anything in the vents Legolas.” Tony muttered and was ignored.

“Can you tell us where they’re at FRIDAY?” Sam asked.

“I cannot, Mr.Wilson, Boss’s orders.”

“Come on!”

“It’s okay,” Clint put a hand on Sam’s shoulder before standing, “If the kid was pressed for time, then I don’t think she would have wondered and gotten close to the stash, so it’s probably somewhere between the compounds entrance and here. It should be easy to find now.”

Sam sprung off the couch, “Heck yeah! Lets go!” 

They both ran out of the room and Tony quickly went to follow shouting, “Those very expensive cookies aren’t for either of you!” and left Peter alone with Bruce and Natasha.

“So, how many people have discovered who Spider-Man is now?” Nat asked, drawing Peter’s attention from the door.

“Uh…” He started, embarrassed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of my Fic!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated very much!  
> (And if any of you have written and posted fics before then you know that comments are a fantastic way to motivate one to write faster ;))  
> I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter and decide to continue reading!  
> See you next time!<3


End file.
